Sincerity
by Nia Fujisaki
Summary: Nga pintar bikin Summary    RnR Pliss
1. Chapter 1Decision

Holaa ~

Saya Author bru disini ^^

Yosh, lgsg sja ke cerita nya X3

**Sincerity**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Sincerity©Nia Fujisaki

Pair : SasuSaku

Chapter 1-**Decision**

'SREKK'

Seorang wanita yang sudah hampir tua berambut Kuning Pirang membuka Tirai jendela kamar anaknya yang berwarna Cream keemasan dengan sedikit motif bunga-bunga.

Sinar Matahari langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Sakura, Ayo bangun nak !" kata Tsunade, Ibu Sakura yang kini sedang mencoba membangunkan anaknya.

"Hmm..?" Sakura mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena cahaya Matahari yang telah menusuk matanya (?).

"Cepat Bangun, lalu Mandi, setelah itu segera turun ke bawah !" Perintah Tsunade.

"Buat apa sih cepat-cepat bangun, kan ini hari Minggu.. Males ah!" Sakura Menolak.

"Ada sesuatu yang Ibu ingin beritahu *beri tempe aja non#PLAK* padamu. Jangan membantah, turuti saja!"

Tsunade mulai sedikit geram.

"Ass.. Iya-iya.."

Sakura terpaksa menuruti kemauan sang Ibu.

Ia lalu bangun dan mengambil handuknya, lalu pergi menuju Kamar Mandi.

_10 Menit kemudian.._

Sakura keluar dari Kamar Mandi dan menghampiri Lemari 2 Pintu yang terletak di Ujung Pojok dekat Pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Sedang Memilih Pakaian apa yang hendak ia pakai, tiba-tiba..

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Sakura..?" Panggil Tsunade dari Luar Kamar Sakura.

"Ibu lupa untuk memberitau mu 1 hal lagi.. Pakailah Gaun yang waktu itu Ibu belikan untukmu, karena kita akan kedatangan tamu.. 10 menit lgi kamu sudah harus turun !" Lanjut Tsunade.

"Ugh.. Iya Bu.." Sahut Sakura pasrah.

"Aku paling malas pakai baju dress seperti ini.." Keluhnya sambil mengambil 1 gantungan baju yang ternyata adalah sebuah Dress selutut berwarna Merah Maroon, Sakura segera memakainya. Sangat selaras dengan warna kulit Putih mulus Sakura. Pada bagian Pinggang Gaun, itu terdapat lilitan pita. Itu membuat lekuk Tubuh indah Sakura menjadi terlihat. Setelah itu dia berdandan di depan Meja rias. Make-up yang ia pakai tidak berlebihan, bisa dibilang hanya sebuah sentuhan polos yang benar-benar membuat Sakura bertambah Cantik.

Sakura memilih Sepatu highheel berwarna hitam.

Sakura Nampak anggun dengan pakaian itu.

Merasa sudah selesai dengan persiapannya, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya menuju Ruang Tengah.

###ANEWLIFE###

Sebuah mobil sedan Marcedes hitam metalik mulai memasuki perkarangan rumah Gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Nampak Seorang Wanita keluar dari pintu Mobil belakang dengan pakaian yang sangat anggun dan memegang sebuah Kipas berbulu ditangannya.

Auranya sangat menunjukan bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang Bangsawan.

Ya, Uchiha Mikoto.

Setelah itu disusul dengan keluarnya 2 orang Laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah seorang Kakak-beradik, berpakaian Tuxedo Hitam Putih. Sang Kakak memiliki kerutan diwajahnya dan rambutnya diikat 1 kebelakang. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Sedangkan sang Adik memiliki rambut yang mencuat kebelakang seperti Bokong Ayam tapi tampangnya sangat Tampan dan Cool. Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak ketinggalan, kini seorang Bapak yang parasnya sangat mirip dengan kedua anaknya tersebut, tentu saja Uchiha Fugaku.

Mereka berjalan menuju Pintu Masuk yang ternyata, sudah ada 2 orang Suami-Istri yang berdiri disana bermaksud menyambut mereka.

Kelihatannya Sasuke sedikit menikmati kunjungan Keluarga Uchiha ini terhadap Keluarga Haruno.

"Halo Makoto-chan, Fugaku-san, Itachi, Sasuke.. Ayo, Silahkan Masuk" Sambut Tsunade dan Jiraiya bersama.

"Hohoho.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya Tsunade-chan?" Makoto memulai percakapan.

"Aneh-aneh saja kau ini, kemarin kan kita baru bertemu untuk memperbincangkan hal yang akan kita sampaikan ini." Jelas Tsunade.

"Khukhukhu" Makoto terkikik mendengarnya.

Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke Sweatdroped mendengarnya.

'Memalukan' Batin Sasuke.

"Oia.. Tsunade-chan mana Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku, sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Hm.. Oia, itu dia.. Sakura kemarilah" jawab Tsunade sambil memanggil Sakura yang telah datang ke Ruang Tengah.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Hm.. Kok ada manusia itu sih? Si Sasuke Bokong Ayam, itu panggilanku padanya. Aku sangat membencinya. Kalian tau kenapa?

Saat kecil kami sudah tidak pernah akur. Layaknya kucing dan tikus. Dia manusia angkuh yang tak berperasaan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Selamat Pagi Tante Mikoto, Om Fugaku..

Itachi-Nii, dan.. S-sasuke" Sapaku dengan senyuman yang pastinya dipaksakan.

"Pagi Sakura-chan" jawab Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi bersamaan dan dengan senyuman khas seorang Uchiha.

"Hn, Pagi" jawab Sasuke cuek.

Manusia 1 itu memang berbeda dengan Keluarganya yang lain. Ternyata Sifat khas Sasuke masih dipertahankan sampai sekarang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Apa ada hal penting yang ingin diberitaukan?" aku segera to do point menanyakan maksud kedatangan mereka kemari.

"Ehem.. Begini Sakura-chan, Om sekeluarga datang kemari dengan tujuan yang sangat jelas, kami dan orang tua mu telah bersepakat untuk menikahkan Sakura-chan dengan Sasuke.."

"Hahh?.. A-apa yang tadi kalian k-katakan? B-bisa ulangi lagi?"

WHATTT !

Apa mereka sudah Gila ! Atau Aku salah denger !

Aku ngak mau, dan ngak akan pernah mau menikah dengan DIA!

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Manusia Dingin seperti DIA !

Yang ada aku bisa STRES.

O Kami-sama kenapa engkau mentakdirkan aku menikah dengannya, ehh Ini hanya Nasib ku yang Sial !

Ahh Shit !

Kenapa si Sasuke Bokong Ayam itu tidak menolak ? Apa dia mau menikah dengan ku ? Tidak Mungkin ! Kita adalah Musuh Bebuyutan dari masih Kecil. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi !

"Kami akan Menikahkan Sakura-chan dengan Sasuke." Itachi mengulangi lagi perkataan Fugaku-sama sebelumnya.

Aku merasa pandanganku mulai kabur, makin lama yang aku lihat adalah kegelapan.

Ah.. Aku pingsan.

Aku membuka mata ku. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku dapat membuka mata ku sepenuhnya. Aku menerawang keseluruh ruangan, ternyata ini adalah kamarku.

Ah.. Aku mengenal Rambut itu.. D-diaa..

S-SASUKE !

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya ketika melihat aku melotot padanya.

Dia memang cepat tanggap pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Sedikit membuat ku kaget.

Sedang apa manusia itu disini? Siapa yang memperbolehkannya masuk kedalam kamarku?

"Sakura..?" dia sontak bertanya lagi, karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertama yang diberikannya.

"Apa kau Buta hah? Jelas-jelas aku sedang melotot padamu !" Bentakku padanya.

Aku tak dapat menahan setiap emosiku yang memuncak ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Hn" dia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Sekarang cepat keluar !" Aku berusaha untuk mengusirnya. Semakin lama aku makin membencinya.

**Sakura P.O.V end**

'CEKLEK'

"Sakura kau sudah sadar? Untunglah .." Ucap Tsunade yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Dibelakangnya berdiri keluarga Uchiha (-Sasuke). Tampaknya mereka juga mengkhawatirkan Calon Menantu mereka ini.

"Ibu kenapa Dia bisa ada dikamarku? Bagaimana jika dia melakukan sesuatu hal yang berbahaya dan tak kuketahui?" Tanya Sakura sinis sekaligus menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memasang tampang Cuek secueknya,

'Cih..' dalam hatinya dia mendecih.

"Tenang saja Sakura, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Suamimu. Jadi tak apakan bila dia mulai membiasakan diri berdua bersamamu." Jelas Tsunade pada Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa bilang aku mau menjadi istrinya?" Tanya Sakura tegas yang tidak mau menerima perkataan Kaa-san nya.

"Sakura ! Kau jangan membantah ! Ibu menyetujui nya, kau tidak boleh Melawan pada keputusan Ibu ! Ibu tau yang terbaik buatmu !" Kata Tsunade yang sepenuh nya adalah Sebuah Perintah.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa diam mematung.

'Keras kepala' Sasuke mendengus dalam hati.

"Ah ! Ibu hanya mementingkan kehendak Ibu saja, tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku ! Lagipula keputusan Ibu hanya keputusan sepihak ! Aku Benci Ibu !"

Teriak Sakura yang spontan menganggetkan semua orang disitu termasuk Tsunade.

Sakura lantas langsung meninggalkan kamarnya dan membanting Pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura…" Tsunade kaget hingga ia tak mampu berkata lagi. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan nya dengan keras, seharusnya dia bisa sabar menghadapi Anaknya itu.

"Kejar dia Sasuke..." Perintah Tsunade.

Seakan mengerti, Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan langsung pergi menyusul Sakura yang pergi entah kemana.

Dia berjalan menembus angin yang sepertinya mencoba menghadang. Mata nya merah dan bengkak. Tangannya masih tergenggam erat disamping tubuhnya. Ia sudah merasa capek dan lelah. Gaun yang ia pakai kini sudah tak terlihat anggun. Sepertinya Ia terus menguceknya. Berlari sambil menangis telah menghabiskan banyak energi baginya. Dipikirannya masih terngiang kata-kata Ibunya,

'Sakura ! Kau jangan membantah ! Ibu sudah menyetujui nya, kau tidak boleh Melawan pada keputusan Ibu ! Ibu tau yang terbaik buatmu !'

Sakura terlihat seperti orang yang Depresi. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan.

Ia memilih duduk pada 1 bangku taman yang kosong. Kakinya telah membawa dirinya pada sebuah Taman yang sepi.

Cahaya matahari yang belum sepenuhnya berada diatas kepala Manusia, membuat taman itu terasa sejuk. Perlahan sosok itu terhanyut pada belaian angin yang tenang. Dan tanpa sadar, Sakura telah terlelap. Angin itu telah membawanya menuju Alam sadarnya.

"..hah.." Sosok Sasuke kini terengah-engah di sebuah Taman. Ia bingung harus mencari Sakura kemana lagi padahal ia sudah sangat lelah. Entah apa yang membuat kakinya berjalan tanpa perintah dari otak sadar Sasuke, kini ia sudah berada di Sebuah Taman. Berusaha memulihkan dirinya yang sangat lelah, ia menuju bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak sengaja Matanya melihat sehelai Rambut yang terjuntai kebawah dari sebuah kursi taman. Ia penasaran akan siapa sosok pemilik rambut yang ternyata berwarna Merah Muda tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menghampiri bangku itu.

Matanya terbelalak kaget.

'Ternyata Sakura ada disini' Batin Sasuke. Ia mendekati Sakura yang sedang tidur. Menatapnya sebentar. Wajah polos Sakura membuat Sasuke tenang. Wajah itu mengartikan bahwa sang pemilik sosok wajah tersebut sedang berada dalam pemulihan diri (?).

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajah Sakura. Pipinya mengeluarkan Semburat Merah, tapi tetap dengan pandangan cool seorang Uchiha.

'Apa yang membuatmu menolak pernikahan kita? Kau sangat membenciku?' terlintas pertanyaan itu dikepala Sasuke.

Merasa ada yang memegangnya, Sakura mulai sadar. Dan didalam hatinya, ia kaget Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. Bahkan sekarangpun belum dilepaskannya.

"Ugh.. Lepaskan aku Sasuke !" kata Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Sasuke sontak kaget dan reflek langsung menarik tangannya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang mau membuka suara.

"Hari sudah mulai Siang.. Ayo Pulang" ajak Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri dari kursi. "Aku tak akan pulang" tolak Sakura yang masih terduduk di kursi taman. Tatapannya lurus dan kosong.

"Aku tak akan pulang, jika Pernikahan itu tidak segera dibatalkan" terlihat dari kata-katanya bahwa Sakura mengancam.

Sasuke menghela napas sebentar lalu berkata,

"Jelaskan padaku..",

"Apa? Jelaskan apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. "Jelaskan kenapa kau sangat menolak pernikahan itu..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mau tau? Oke, aku akan memberitau mu alasanku kenapa aku sangat tidak menyetujuinya.." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke kembali duduk dan mulai mendengarkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu!" Kata Sakura jelas dan padat. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah Alisnya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya sasuke meremehkan.

"Ya, hanya itu!"

"Cih.. Alasan yang bodoh" Sasuke mendecih.

"Aku juga membencimu" Kata Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau juga membenciku, kenapa kau tak menolak?" Tanya Sakura. Sepertinya ia tertarik untuk mengetahui Alasan Sasuke menerima kesepakatan pernikahan itu. Hanya Sakura yang tidak menyetujuinya.

"Asal kau tau saja, Ibu mu sekarang sedang sakit" Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"S-sakit..? Sakit a-apa?" Tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Rasa bersalah yang sangat kini menhampiri dirinya.

"Hn, Ibumu mengidap penyakit Leukimia"

Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan dibalik itu ia terisak.

"Itu Alasanku, kenapa Aku menghargai dan menerima permintaan Ibumu. Apakah setelah mendengar hal ini, kau masih bisa menolak?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"A-aku..huhu..akan menerimanya..huhu",

"..demi..I-ibuku..hhuhu" Jawab Sakura masih dengan Isakannya.

"Berhentilah menangis. Ayo kita pulang, Ibumu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura kini mulai menurut. Akhirnya, Mereka Pulang ke rumah Sakura.

"Ibuuu….!" Panggil sakura dan sekarang ia hampir menangis. "Sakura.. Akhirnya kau pulang juga Nak, Ayo kita makan Siang bersama.. Ng? Kau kenapa?" Tsunade belum tau, jika Sakura sudah mengetahui Rahasianya.

"Kenapa Ibu tak cerita padaku?" Sakura menghampiri Ibunya dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Menceritakan apa? Ibu tak mengerti.." Tampak wajah Tsunade sudah sangat gugup. "Ibu.. sedang sakit kan? Kenapa tidak memberitauku? Kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku? Kenapa.. hiks?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi disela tangisannya.

Tsunade tersenyum dan sepertinya menahan tangis, lalu berpaling melihat Sasuke yang terdiam dari tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade-sama" kata Sasuke lalu membungkukkan punggungnya. "Tak apa Sasuke-kun" jawab Tsunade.

"Tak apa….

Jadi.. Kau mau menikah dengan Sasuke-kun kan Sakura? Ini permintaan terakhir Ibu.." Ucap Tsunade dengan Muka memelas setengah tersenyum.

Sakura masih menangis (lagi) dan mengangguk kecil didalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Terima Kasih Sakura-chan" Kata Tsunade sambil mengecup Kening Putrinya itu dan membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

**TBC** –

Wew, cerita nya aneh ya? ==? Maklum msih pemula :P Hohoho

Klo mau kasi saran, psti sangat saya terima ^^v

And saya nga terima Flame !

Kan saya bru newbie T_T

Maklumi ya XD ~

Pliss Review mina-san! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Holla Minna-san X3

I'm back I'm back, wkwkwk

Jujur aku kaget dengan review yg kuterima dari para Author- author senior ^^

Hampir semuanya mmberi tanggapan yg positif dan Saran :D *senyum-senyum gaje*

Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou XDD *mmbungkukkan badan 90 derajat*

Hohohoho ~

Oke, lgsg saja masuk keceritanya

Silahkan menikmati nyan ^w^ ~

**Sincerity**

**Naruto**©Masashi Kishimoto

**Sincerity**©Nia Fujisaki

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepatan dan keanehan lainnya.

Chapter 2 - Take it or Leave it?

#########################

Sinar Matahari telah datang mnggantikan Cahaya Bulan yg menjadi penerang pada saat malam. Mengawali hari baru yg tentu berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya.

Sakura gadis berambut pink itu kini kembali memulai kesehariannya sebagai seorang siswi di Konoha High School. Liburan musim dingin baru saja berlalu. Jadi ini adalah tahun pembelajaran baru bagi siswa-siswi di Konoha High School. Masa-masa liburan yg seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kenangan-kenangan yg indah, tetapi tidak dirasakan oleh Sakura. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin meminta waktu tambahan libur lebih lama.

Mobil yang Sakura naiki kini tepat berhenti di area parkir kendaraan yg terletak didepan gerbang masuk Konoha high school. Sakura pamit kepada Otou-san nya dan lekas pergi menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Pagi..." sapa Sakura kepada teman-temannya. Sakura menjatuhkan tas selempangan miliknya dan langsung terduduk dikursi yg ia pilih berada sebaris dengan Ino.

"Pagi Sakura, kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali" tanya Ino.

"Sakura, kau knpa?" tanya Tenten.

"Hah? Aku baik-baik saja kok, haha" sahut Sakura dengan tawa yg dibuat-buat. Jelas saja tawanya terdengar garing.

"Kau yakin?" Ino terlihat cemas. Ino adalah Sahabat Sakura, pantas saja ia mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Dari SD sampai SMU, Ino selalu 1 sekolah dengan Sakura. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan bisa ber 1sekolah dengan seorang Sahabat selama itu (Author jga mw )

"Yap" jawab Sakura.

"Hoo, Bgtu. Habis mukamu pucat sprti itu" tukas Ino.

"Aku lupa sesuatu..." gumam Sakura. Ia sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku blum sarapan Ino, hehe"lanjut nya yg disertai dengan cengiran kuda khas milik Naruto.

"Astaga naga, pantas… Ayo, kita ke kantin!" ajak Ino yg langsung menarik atau lebih tepat nya menyeret Sakura yg sedang tidak berdaya - kelaparan - itu.

Bisa bayangin nga? Sudah mukanya pucat, laper, pastinya nga bertenaga itu, diseret lagi.

Ino mmg kejam -_- #PLAK

#Lanjut ! ~

"Bude, minta 1 piring nasi goreng sama teh hangat. Nga pke lama!" Teriak Ino memesan makanan kepada Bude kantin. Mereka berdua sudah menempati salah satu tempat duduk di dalam Kantin Sekolah tersebut.

"Inoo, kurasa sebentar lagi bel masuk psti akan berbunyi. Bagaimana kalau nanti saja? Aku takut kita nanti akan dihukum sama Asuma yg kejam itu." Sakura melihat jam tangannya, dan memang benar 5 menit lagi bel tanda masuk itu akan berbunyi. Apalagi jam pertama dikelas Sakura dan Ino adalah Pelajaran Matematika milik Asuma yg terkenal keji dan kejam. Ino mendelik

"Masa bodoh dengan hukuman itu! Yg penting sekarang kau makan dulu Sakura"

"Err,Baiklah… Arigatou Ino-chan ~ " Sakura tersenyum senang. Sahabatnya masih mempedulikannya.

Sakura P.O.V

Sekarang aku sudah berada dikelas. Ternyata Asuma-Sensei tidak masuk, jadi aku dan Ino beruntung bisa lolos dari hukuman yg akan menimpa kami. Dewi Fortune masih berpihak pada ku dan Ino. Jam pelajaran pertama kosong, sudah pasti suasana kelas kami Ribut. Oia, aku berada di kelas XII-C.

Naruto perang mulut dengan Kiba, Shikamaru sudah Molor sedari tadi, Neji dan Sai sedang mgerjakan soal2 Metik, mereka memang anak yg rajin, Shino bermain dengan serangganya, Chouji sibuk dengan makanannya, Karin trus menerus berkaca dengan kaca lipat yg diarahkan didepan wajahnya, Tenten,Ino, dan Hinata mereka asyik bergosip-ria. Aku dengar dari Ino, kelas kami akan kedatangan Murid baru. Semoga bukan anak aneh.

'SREKK'

Pintu kelas XII-C dibuka, yang sesaat kemudian dimasuki oleh Kakashi-sensei yg (selalu) membawa buku berwarna orange. Sudah psti buku itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Icha Icha Paradise. Buku b***p Karya Jiraiya-sama, Otou-san ku. Masih saja betah dengan buku seperti itu, Cih..

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak" Sapa Kakashi dengan senyum (palsu) yg tidak terlihat, karena ditutupi oleh Masker. Tapi terlihat dari bentuk matanya yg sedikit menyipit.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar bahwa ada anak baru yg akan pindah kesekolah ini, lebih tepatnya kekelas ini. Saat ini juga, murid baru itu sedang berdiri diluar kelas… Murid Baru, Silahkan masuk!"

Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan anak baru itu, hanya saja aku penasaran. Tampangnya seperti apa. Cewek atau cowok, dari klan mana.

Setelah mendengar perkataan guru bermasker ini, sang Anak Baru itu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas.

D-dia… Sasuke. Dia benar-benar ingin melihatku mati. Pantat Ayam Sialan.

"Kyaa… Keren sekali. Siapa nama mu Tampan?" cerocos Karin tiba-tiba.

"Huuuuuu…" semua murid termasuk aku bersatu hati dan sepakat mengolok Karin., cewek genit berkacamata itu.

"Apa sih? Sirik..." Ia mengeluarkan kaca lipat dari dalam lacinya dan mulai kembali berdandan. Dasar tante girang.

Mendengar ucapannya tadi, aku ingin muntah. Karin sepertinya terserang penyakit mata, lebih tepatnya kena penyakit KATARAK. Dia seharusnya ganti kacamata dengan lensa yg berkali-kali lipat. Memang manusia lebih tertarik dengan penampilan luarnya saja daripda mengenal dalamnya. Ingin aku berteriak mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yg ada didalam hatiku sekarang juga. Biar mereka semua tau, seperti apa sih sifat asli manusia dingin itu.

"Sudah sudah! Yak, perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke. Aku murid pindahan dari London. Salam Kenal"

"Salam kenal, Sasuke…" Sambut siswa-siswi XII-C serempak (jangan sampe dibaca sempak XD, lol) terkecuali diriku.

"Sak, anak baru itu keren yah?" Ino bertanya padaku. Sampai2 sahabat ku sendiri memuji manusia itu Keren, ckckck.

"Nga, biasa aja" aku melempar pandanganku keluar Jendela. Kalau Ino adalah diriku, yang sudah tau sifat dan segala macam seluk beluk tentang Sasuke. Aku yakin dia akan menarik perkataanya barusan.

"Sakura, sepertinya aku menyukainya" ujar Ino.

Ucapannya barusan tengah menganggetkanku yg sedang sibuk dengan kegiatanku tadi. Aku menoleh dan melihat wajahnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot tatapan mata yang sulit kuekspresikan. Ia memandangnya terus tanpa mengedipkan mata. Membuatku Sweatdrop setengah mati.

Aku baru ingat, kenapa aku tidak diberitau sebelumnya oleh Kaa-san dan Otou-san? Apa mereka juga tidak tau?

Hmm… Kalau sampe temen-temen sekelasku bahkan sampe Guru-guruku tau jika Sasuke adalah Calon Suamiku, aku akan mendapat celaka.

Bagaimana dengan Gaara-kun? Aku diam-diam mempunyai hubungan dengan nya. Tidakkkkkk~

Ino? Ia menyukai Sasuke, jika ia tau aku calon istrinya tali persahabatan kami (mungkin) akan putus. Maaf Ino… Aku harus memperingati Sasuke pantat ayam secepatnya. Hal itu tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun.

Normal P.O.V

_Istirahat…_

Sakura meminta Sasuke menemuinya di wc lama Sekolah yg berada di belakang kantin melalui perantara sms. Wc itu sangat jarang dipakai ataupun dikunjungi, sehingga aman menurut Sakura.

Sasuke datang dengan menggenggam kotak minuman yg berisi jus tomat. Dengan sedikit demi sedikit, ia meminumnya.

"Heh, Pantat ayam. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah kesekolah yang sama denganku?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan horor.

"Jangan pikir aku bisa dengan mudah merelakan sekolah ku disana dan pindah ke sekolah ini hanya karena cewek jidat lebar sepertimu. Buang jauh pikiran nan busuk itu. Jujur saja, aku terpaksa." Sahut Sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah horornya. Mereka saling beradu pandang dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan membuang muka kearah lain. "Heh, siapa juga yg berpikiran seperti itu. Dasar sok tau. Aku tak mengharapkan kehadiranmu disekolah ini. Camkan itu!" cerca Sakura sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan tangan kiri berkacak dipinggangnya .

"Terserah." ujar Sasuke lalu kembali meminum jus yg ada digenggamannya..

"Aku akan memberitau Kaa-san tentang hal ini."

"Kaa-san mu sudah mengetahuinya. Lagipula yg membantu mengurus surat perpindahanku ini ya orang tua mu, dan orang tuamu juga yang mengatur kita agar sekelas." jelas Sasuke.

"A-apa...?" "kenapa aku tidak diberitaukan sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya mana kutau. Cerewet sekali kau ini." sahut Sasuke tak peduli. Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Grr, Pantat Ayam. Kau menyebalkan." Sakura menggerutu sebal.

"Masa bodoh." kata Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"E-eitt. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura mencoba menahan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Kau harus merahasiakan status kita ini, ya walaupun hanya calon suami dan calon istri TAPI aku bisa dapat masalah besar! Berjanjilah padaku!" Sakura memohon.

Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan berbalik, lalu menatap Sakura tajam.

"Itu bukan Urusanku" ujarnya datar.

"Mana bisa kau berkata itu bukan urusan mu hah?" ucap Sakura dengan nada penekanan disetiap kata-kata.

"Terserah, yg jelas sebentar lagi kabar itu pasti menyebar" kata Sasuke seraya membuang kotak jusnya yg sudah habis ke tempat sampah yg berada didekat pintu masuk wc.

"Ayolah. Kumohon" pinta Sakura. Telapak tangannya disatukan seperti memohon.

"Apa yg terjadi padamu? Setan apa yg merasukimu sampai kau mau memohon padaku seperti itu? Gadis bodoh…" ucap Sasuke. Perkataannya barusan menyadarkan sebagian saraf, tidak, hampir seluruh saraf Sakura. Memang Sakura dulu tidak akan pernah sekalipun memohon pada Sasuke, biarpun itu masalah besar sekalipun. Peduli setan, yg penting ia tidak merelakan harga dirinya untuk memohon kepada manusia dingin itu. Bagi Sakura memohon kepada Sasuke, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya. Jarak kedua wajah diantara Sakura dan Sasuke hanya tinggal 4 centimeter. Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura yg tidak teratur. Terdapat semburat merah diwajah Sakura, entah itu karena marah atau malu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah mulai berubah…" gumam Sasuke masih memegang dagu Sakura. "Apa-apaan kau, lepaskan!" Sakura geram. Ia menarik paksa tangan Sasuke dan melepaskannya kasar.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia mulai melanjutkan percakapan.

"Oke, aku tidak peduli kau mau menganggapku sekarang seperti apa. Aku hanya ingin masalah itu tidak tersebar luas." Ucap Sakura. Wajahnya tertunduk, sepertinya ia berusaha menahan tangis. Setiap bertemu Sasuke haruskah akhirnya ia selalu menangis dan merasa pasrah? Batin Sakura.

"Apa yg akan kudapat jika aku berjanji?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya didinding dan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Sakura berpikir keras. Kenapa dia begitu materialistis, pikir Sakura.

"Aku akan memberikanmu uang jajan q selama sebulan. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura.

"Nop"

"Mentraktirmu makan dikantin sepuas-puasmu?"

"Nop"

"Mengerjakan semua prmu?"

"Nop"

Kau pikir aku bodoh apa ! Cih…, Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, sedikit geram dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Jadi mau mu itu apa, hah?"

"Mudah saja… Lakukan apa yg aku mau." ujar Sasuke.

"A-apa? Yg bnar saja !"

TBC –

Yosh akhirnya -_-'

Sdikit terbeban dengan ff ini, maklum kemampuan otak saya standar, jadi agak susah untuk membuatnya. Hehehe ^^"" ~

Anw, chap 2 ini lbih pndek dri chap sblumnya. Bsa dibandingkan pstinya *banyak cingcong*, hehehe ~

Akhir kata *Halah*,,

Mohon kritik dan sarannya X3 ~

Tnxxxxx ~~ ^^


End file.
